Kharma
by Igiveup
Summary: In the course of a case, Don runs into a bully from his and Charlie's past


Don could not believe it. Brian Rogers was their killer? He stared at the man through the two-way mirror.

"David? Terry? You guys are going to have to question this guy. I can't."

"Why not?" asked David.

"Because if I go in there, I'll end up killing him."

Don walked away and got on the elevator.

Later that night Terry and David came over to the Epps' house. Don was already there, nursing a bottle of beer. Charlie sat next to him at the table, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Alan Epps was standing in the kitchen doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"So, what's up with this Brian guy? You guys have some sort of

history?"

It was Charlie who answered.

"We went to high school with him. He was captain of the baseball team and big man on campus. Hard to believe, since he was so nasty to everyone."

FLASHBACK

Nine-year-old Charlie was standing on the school's ball diamond, waiting for Don to show up. He loved to watch his brother practice.

"What are you doing here twerp? You're not on this team."

Charlie turned around and came face-to-face with Brian Rogers. Don had warned Charlie about him. Trying to sound braver than he felt Charlie said, "I came to watch Don play."

Brian sneered. "Get lost you freak. No one wants you around."

Charlie was scared, but he was sure Don would show up at any second.

"No! You're not my boss." Brian shoved Charlie to the ground.

"Don't you EVER talk back to me!"

Charlie scrambled to his feet and turned to run. He saw Don running

towards

him at full speed a look of terror on his face.

"CHARLIE! WATCH-"

At that moment something struck Charlie hard in the back of the head. There was an explosion of color and pain. Then everything went black.

Don had been walking to practice with his friend Joey Stephens. He was complaining about Charlie always following him around. Joey liked Charlie however. Joey had a little sister named Sabrina, and all she wanted to do was play beauty parlor.

"It's a good thing mom has nail polish remover. Otherwise I'd have to wear gloves to school."

Hearing a commotion, the boys looked up. Charlie was getting up off the ground. As Charlie turned to run, Don saw Brian pick up a bat. Don ran to his brother as fast as he could, knowing he'd never make it in time.

There was a sickening CRACK as the bat struck Charlie. The small boy

crumpled to the ground and didn't move. Brian stood over him, the bat

raised as if he planed to hit Charlie again. He never got that chance.

Don plowed into him sending the bat flying. Never before in his life

had Don felt such hatred. Tears streamed down his face as he pounded Brian.

"You sick bastard! You think you're tough, hitting a little kid with a

bat!"

A part of Don, disconnected from the fight, wanted to check on Charlie, but that would mean turning his back on Brian. The notion didn't thrill him. Look where it got Charlie. Then Don felt hands on his arms, pulling him off Brian. It was Mr. Johnson, the vice-principal. Coach Ruggles took hold of Brian.

"Charlie! How is he? Is he all right?"

Don broke free and ran to Joey, who was holding a limp Charlie in his arms.

"I think so. Just got knocked out, that's all. Better take him to the hospital just to be safe."

Don turned to Mr. Johnson.

"Can I go? You can call my parents and have them meet us at the hospital."

Just then, Don heard a small voice.

"Donnie?"

Charlie was awake! He looked at Don with frightened eyes. Don gently took his brother from Joey.

"Hey there buddy. How ya doin'?"

Charlie buried his face in Don shoulder.

"My head hurts. An' I feel dizzy."

Don and Joey started walking to the parking lot.

"Don't worry Charlie, you'll be all right. We're taking you to the hospital okay?"

" 'Kay. Love you."

Don's eyes filled with tears again.

"Love you too, kiddo."

PRESENT DAY

"Charlie was all right, just a minor concussion.

David and Terry sat at the table. They looked like they were in shock. David found his voice first.

"So what happended to Brian? I hope he was expelled."

Alan, who had been silent the whole time answered.

"Not only expelled, he did time for assault with a deadly weapon. Don was suspended for two weeks. I didn't think that was fair, but I didn't make the rules."

The rest of the evening moved on to more pleasant topics. After Terry and David left, Don sat on the front porch, staring into space.

"You okay?" Charlie sat down next to him.

Don's voice was shaky.

"I still have nightmares about that day. I can still hear the crack of the bat." Don shuddered.

Charlie put an arm around his shoulder.

"I owe you my life. Why don't you stay here tonight? You old room is exactly how you left it. I promise I didn't touch anything."

Don laughed and agreed to stay.

The next day at breakfast Don's cell phone rang.

"Epps. What? My God! Can't say I feel sorry for him though. Okay,'bye."

Alan and Charlie gave Don questioning looks.

"It's Brian Rogers. He was killed by his cell mate last night."

THE END


End file.
